Ghost's Entry To A Writing Contest That He Felt Like Sharing
At first Trevor didn’t notice the apocalypse. Really, he wasn’t quite sure why he was expected to notice it- after all, the world was constantly trying to kill him, so it doing so to everyone else as well wasn’t an incredibly noticeable change. No, the only thing that informed him that the world was ending was the screams. Of course, screams weren’t a very common occurrence in his town, and he was rather proud of that, so he really was rather surprised when shrieks rang out in the morning air. The surprise set in even more when a car was hurled over his head- something that had been happening all day really, just unnoticed up until that moment. He didn’t quite know how to react. After all, he’d never heard distant screams and seen flying cars, and no one had ever trained him for such an event. His first thought was to run. He began to turn around and run home when a barrage of cars in a pile collapsed from the sky, blocking the way. Right. Now what? He decided going to school would be the natural course of action in that moment, and began to walk. In a moment he thought that he really shouldn’t be walking while tortured shrieks echoed, and picked up the pace to a light jog. By the time he’d reached the school he was rather tired, as the place was a ways away from his home and too cheap to hire buses. His bad mood, something he’d fallen into due to the apocalypse and having to run, was only increased by the sight of a giant rapidly dying squid. It was large and a violent fuschia, with a single oddly mesmerizing green eye squirming about in its head. The squid was also clearly in a great deal of pain, as squids are meant to be in the sea and not crushing schools. Trevor expected he’d have to fight it- but nature beat him to it and the squid died of natural means before he could do anything. Then its cousin, the giant octopus, flew out of the the unknown and finished crushing the school. It then proceeded to swat at Trevor. For a brief moment he wondered if his amazing luck, which had saved him from several inconvenient deaths previously, would serve as a shield against the forces of cephalopods, then realized he’d rather not find out, and ducked. In a rare moment, not being an athlete saved him from death as his sudden descent was quite startling, and he promptly fell over. This turned out to be a stroke of luck, as if he had still been crouching his gravestone would have read ‘Murdered by a giant octopus’. The octopus found Trevor’s continuous life insulting, and began to crawl away, then fell through a giant tear in the air. It was, however, understandable, as the tear had burst open suddenly and large rips in reality leading to infinite darkness were not simply something one could easily handle. Category:Fanfic Category:Ghost Category:Random Category:Challenge